Song For Chapter 2
by Chappy kuChiki Ichila
Summary: "ARGGGHHH ! " aku menjerit sekuat-kuatnya ketika ia benar-benar sangat dekat denganku "oi Rukia !" Aku terdiam tapi tidak berani membuka mata , suara ini sepertinya ku kenal "oi Rukia! Buka mata mu ! ini aku ...ichigo !"


**SONG FOR**

CHAPTER 2

By : bebe-chan ^_^

**"DIA KUROSAKI ICHIGO"**

**_(karakura maret 3 , 2013 )_**

_K_erincuhan dan semua teriakkan anak-anak kelas 3 a benar – benar membuat telinga berdenging, semua anak berteriak histeris melihat hasil ujian yang baru di tempel di mading kelas pagi ini . Nilai yang sempurna di berikan oleh sensei Unohana sebagai Kado kemalasan kami dalam belajar

"TIDAKKK ..sensei jahat kita semua dapat D ! "

Salah seorang gadis berambut panjang menjerit paling kerasdisertai wajah pucat

"Inoue! .. berhenti berteriak seperti itu "

"gomene rukia ..tapi bagaimana ini ?"

Aku bergaya sok cool dan santai

"tenang saja ..bukankah ada ujian ulang .khe..khe.." aku tersenyum sambil menuju tempat dudukku dan menjatuhkan kepala ku ke meja

'aku ngantuk' pikirku

"Tidak ada "

Baru saja semenit terlelap sebuah suara muncul , aku perlahan membuka mata

"heh ? apa ?" kepalaku berat dan penglihatanku masih samar-samar

"Tidak ada ujian ulang ! "

Mataku melotot dan langsung berdiri "APA! Siapa yang ngomong barusan "

Aku menatapi seluruh siswa yang sekarang sedang mengelilingiku dengan wajah mereka yang ambu radul , dan yang terakhir ini membuat aku tertegun , seorang wanita cantik dengan memakai seragam kantornya sekarang sedang berada tepat di depanku

"sen..sei !" kataku gagu

unohana sensei tersenyum manis padaku , aku hanya cengo melihatnya

"Tidak ada ujian ulang kali ini! Kuchiki Rukia !"

"..."

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

aku menjerit sekuat-kuatnya di kantin

"nii-sama bisa membunuhku kalau aku tidak lulus hiks hiks "

"Rukia tenang ya ! bukan hanya kau saja kami juga !"

Aku menghapus segera air mataku . Inoue , tatsuki dan senna heran melihat aku yang sebelumnya selalu santai menanggapi apapun sekarang bagai di landa tsunami . Sungguh tidak ada lagi kata santai untuk tingkat 3 Sma yang akan memasuki bangku kuliah , nilai D sangat bermasalah dan berpengaruh untuk kelulusan dan lebih parah lagi jika tidak di adakan ujian ulang bisa-bisa...

'ARGHHHHH!' rasanya ingin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya , pikiran negatif sudah melayang-layang di atas kepalaku

"parah ! katanya hanya satu orang yang mendapat nilai A " Tatsuki menghela napas dalam

"Siapa itu !? " aku penasaran , ujian matimatika sesulit itu pasti orang jenius yang dapat mengerjakannya

"dia ..Kurosaki Ichigo... "

"HEHHH !"

Ichigo kurosaki , laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan lumayan tampan itu memang sedikit aneh , ia bahkan jarang masuk kelas tapi tetap saja memiliki nilai yang bagus di sekolah , selalu menjadi laki-laki terfavorit para cewek dan juga seorang mantan kapten basket sekolah .Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia aneh begitu aneh , aku sering melihat dia berdiri melamun di atas atap sekolah tanpa di temani siapapun dan juga jarang sekali aku melihatnya memainkan lagu-lagunya yang aneh itu ...aku benar-benar tidak suka musik

"ada apa rukia ? " tanya senna melihatku yang shock bukan main

"tidak..mungkin ..dia kan tidak pernah masuk kelas , kerjaanya hanya bermain musik saja , dia itu orang yang paling malas belajar dan satu lagi dia itu...hmmp!" Belum selesai aku bicara, inoue langsung menutup mulutku

"Rukia ada orangnya tuch !"

"!"

aku melirik beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol di belakang , benar dia ada di situ .Sepertinya dia mendengar ucapanku barusan ..aduch gawat tatapannya mengerikan ..jangan-jangan setelah ini dia akan mencegatku pulang

"gleggg!"

Hari sudah malam , biasanya aku tidak pulang semalam ini . Menghabiskan waktu bermain ke mal bersama teman memang menyenangkan tapi mengerikan juga bila sendirian pulang jam segini

Aku berhati-hati dan sangat berhati-hati . jalan menuju rumah memiliki gosip yang menyeramkan . aku mendengar bahwa disini sering sekali terdengar suara piano aneh yang tidak tahu dari mana asalnya , suaranya bisa menyakitkan telinga orang yang mendengar.

(intrumen piano )

Heh !

Aku beku , suara itu benar-benar ada

"AAAARRRGGGGGHH!" aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya dan berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari suara itu , suara piano yang aneh seperi di film-film horor

"bu..buukan yang ini lebih aneh lagi ..." gumamku

Aku berlari entah menuju rumah atau tidak tapi yang sekarang aku pikirkan adalah lari , lari dan lari

"hosh hosh..hosh..!" aku kehilangan nafas , sepertinya sudah lumayan jauh

Aku menghela nafas panjang

"syukurlah "

"!"

Baru saja menghela nafas aku melihat sesuatu sedang berlari ke arahku dan berhenti setelah jarak kami lumayan dekat

Aku gemetaran , laripun tak terpikirkan lagi olehku apa yang harus aku lakukan'

"maaf ! jika aku mengganggumu ! aku mohon jangan ganggu aku !" aku terduduk dan mulai berbicara tidak karuan

sesuatu itu berjalan mendekat , aku benar-benar tamat atau mungkin besok akan ada berita di koran mengenai aku , aku sudah mulai berkhayal tidak karuan.

"ARGGGHHH ! " aku menjerit sekuat-kuatnya ketika ia benar-benar sangat dekat denganku

"oi Rukia !"

Aku terdiam tapi tidak berani membuka mata , suara ini sepertinya ku kenal

"oi Rukia! Buka mata mu ! ini aku ...ichigo !"

Hah ! ichigo , aku langsung membuka mata dan melihat ichigo yang terlihat begitu cemas

"ichi..go " kataku pelan

Ichigo mengantarku pulang ke rumah , aku sangat malu ketika mengiranya sebagai hantu . Tapi kenapa ichigo ada di sini ya hmmm apa benar dia berniat jahat karena mendengar ucapanku tadi siang

GLEGGG!

"hmm ichigo ? kau kenapa bisa disini !" sedikit rasa takut menyeringai di hatiku , aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang ini walaupun kami bertetangga

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu ! seorang gadis kecil sepertimu tidak baik keluar malam seperti ini "

"heh! Apa katamu, gadis kecil ..! aku sudah dewasa tahu sebentar lagi aku akan kuliah !" aku menujuk dia secara sepontan

"dengan nilai seperti apa yang bisa kau lakukan !" Ichigo menatapku dingin

"heh jangan sombong ya , kau lihat saja nanti aku akan mendahuluimu !" aku bergaya sok cool lagi dan berjalan mendahuluinya

Ichigo tertawa

"Rukia ! "

Dia memanggilku , tapi aku hiraukan saja ,habis dia sombong sekali mentang-mentang mendapat nilai tertinggi di sekolah

"oi RUKIA! " sekarang suaranya mulai keras dan suara langkah kakinya mulai mendekat

Terpaksa aku menolehkan badanku walaupun rasanya sangat malas

"APA ..BA..!"

Aku terkejut bukan main , ichigo memlukku dengan erat ! ada apa ini kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti ini.

"KA..."

Aku terdiam dan tak bisa berkata lagi , entah apa yang membuat aku tak bisa menolak tapi yang sekarang aku rasakan

'hangat'

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya , dan tersenyum kecil padaku setelah itu pergi . aku bingung sangat-sangat bingung dia memeluk tanpa alasan , tanpa kata-kata sedikitpun lalu tersenyum dan pergi . Apa dia tidak merasakan jantung yang berdertak kencang ini aku kira dokter tidak perlu menggunakan stetoskopnya lagi untuk memeriksa , apa dia juga tidak melihat mukaku yang bingung , malu dan terlihat bodoh ini . Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya ...

Sekilas aku berkaca di kamarku , melihat apa ada yang aneh dari wajahku sehingga ia memelukku seperti itu hmmmpp ..dan satu kesimpulan yang ku ambil

"dia pasti mengerjaiku"

Besok aku akan menemui dia dan bertanya langsung ada apa

"kurosaki ichigo !?"

**Be continued …..**

Mohon reviewnya ^_^


End file.
